Frío Tormento
by Askanya
Summary: Alzó los ojos hacia el cielo oscuro, sin estrellas, vacío, viendo como se cubría de nubes aún más oscuras, amenazando con la tormenta. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo; tan solo era cuestión de días, horas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas! Digamos que soy muy nueva en todo esto y voy un poco perdida TT, espero que me perdonen, pero deseo de todo corazon que les guste mi historia. Esto solo es el principio de un muy muy muy interesante fic! Tengo que confesar que me he armado de valor para empezar a publicarlo, ya que me encanta escribir pero me guardo mis historias para mi; que egoista soy no? jajaja Basicamente me gana la timidez vv Me gustaria que comentaran que les ha parecido el capitulo, de verdad que tengo ANSIAS de saber que piensan ya que soy una persona que valora la opinion de los demas*_* Bueno les dejo para que puedan empezar a leer un graaaaaaaaan abrazo!**

La fría brisa desordenó su melena color chocolate topando contra su menudo cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrío.

La chica siguió con la mirada fija en la lejanía de las montañas, el lejano atardecer. Dejó que la rodeara el silencio del bosque; armonizándola de alguna manera con la naturaleza. Hundió la mano en la áspera tierra, notándola mojada y húmeda contra sus dedos entumecidos por el frío.

Alzó el rostro; una gota cayó en su mejilla clavándose como una aguja helada, seguidamente de más. Las nubes grises y oscuras amenazaban con una tormenta. Se levantó lentamente abrigándose distraidamente con el cuello de la chaqueta.

Como cada noche, después de disfrutar de la soledad y el silencio en el bosque, Alice se dirigió al internado antes de que descubrieran su ausencia.

Apartó la plataforma de madera que cubría su salida para poder entrar en el edificio. Se sacudió la falda negra cubierta ligeramente por la tierra del bosque, se quitó la negra y la basta chaqueta de lana; escondiéndola cerca de la salida; colocándose bien las mangas largas de la camisa blanca.

Bajó las gastadas escaleras de madera hasta llegar al comedor pequeño y antiguo con un ligero olor a cerrado y humedad. Las grises cortinas cerradas de las ventanas, impedían ver la pureza verde del paisaje, la libertad detrás de las gruesas paredes de piedra.

Suspiró. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cocinera; cogió una bandeja, el plato y los cubiertos y esperó que le tocara su turno para que le dieran la comida. Seguidamente se sentó en la mesa ya con el plato de comida como cada día, cada mes y cada año. Estaba cerca de sus compañeras escandalosas, que no dejaban de hablar, pero ella sentada un tanto alejada de ellas, comía en silencio. Comió la insulsa sopa de pescado pensativa, como siempre.

-Madison, ¿dónde estabas?-

Alice levantó la mirada del plato volviendo en si, mirando a la estirada chica con una alta coleta rubia, que se había sentado delante suyo, observándola fijamente con sus ojos azul claro desconfiados y maliciosos. Nunca se podía esperar nada bueno de Kate.

Volvió la mirada a su plato y se llevó otra cucharada a la boca.

-Estaba en la biblioteca Kate- murmuró Alice por fin sin levantar la mirada-

- No es verdad- ronroneó la chica con malicia- Mary estaba allí y me ha dicho que no estabas; y no es el primer día que desapareces misteriosamente- soltó una risita- ¿ Qué esconde un bicho raro como tu?- ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus llenos labios rojos-

Alice dejo delicadamente la cuchara dentro del plato; cogió la servilleta con tranquilidad llevándosela a sus labios llenos y pálidos, y, con lentitud la volvió a dejar en su sitio. Por fin alzó la mirada hacia la presumida y exasperante chica rubia.

- ¿Qué crees que haría un bicho raro como yo Kate?- sonrió cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios- hacer cosas de bichos raros- la miró fijamente ladeando la cabeza-

Kate apartó la mirada de los intensos ojos chocolate, incómoda de hablar con ella. No le gustaba hablar con Alice Madison, bueno, nadie hablaba con ella; ni ella con nadie. Pero sabía que escondía algo; sospechaba que salía del internado en secreto, sin ser vista; ya que muchas veces desaparecía misteriosamente, sobretodo por las noches. ¿A caso se encontraba con alguien? ¿Un amante secreto? Sacudió la cabeza horrorizada. ¿ Quien querría estar con ella? Puso los ojos en blanco. Otro bicho raro. Sonrió divertida y asqueada.

Le daba igual; no seguiría perdiendo su precioso tiempo en alguien como ella. Resopló indignada levantándose de la silla con un sensual y grácil movimiento. Vio la mirada a la mesa de los chicos, con todos los ojos clavados en ella. Sonrió provocativamente moviendo exageradamente sus estrechas caderas. Se marchó sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

Cuando Kate volvió a sentarse con sus compañeras, Alice respiró aliviada. Nadie podía saber sus escapadas secretas; ya que podía estar en serios problemas. La primera y más importante de las normas era: _no salir nunca del internado de noche sin la compañía de un tutor o un adulto__**.**_

Sonrió negando con la cabeza. Precisamente era la que estaba incumpliendo y no solo una, sino dos normas. _Más tarde de las 9h todos los alumnos deben estar en sus respectivas habitaciones. _ Ella nunca incumplía una norma; aunque la de no salir...Suspiró. Sus notas eran excelentes. Ni un solo fallo. Todo un ejemplo. Como decían sus padres tiempo atrás. Notó la humedad en los ojos. Parpadeó con rapidez. No quería demostrar sus emociones. Sabía que en sus ojos se podía ver perfectamente como se sentía, como un libro abierto. Se mordió el labio inferior; una costumbre heredada de su madre. Se levantó silenciosamente de la silla, pasando por detrás de todo el grupo de chicas incluida Kate; luego a la izquierda la mesa de los chicos, sintiéndose observada unos segundos y; siendo completamente ignorada una vez más. Lo normal. Dejó la bandeja en su sitio y el plato sucio y los cubiertos con los demás. Subió por las mismas escaleras que poco antes había bajado, girando hacia el pasillo de la derecha, hacia los dormitorios; volvió a girar hacia la derecha hacia las chicas ya que si giraba a la izquierda iría al pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos."_**18**_". Observó el gastado y raído número de la placa dorada colgada encima de la puerta de su dormitorio. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pecho de la camisa sacando la pequeña llave dorada, e introduciéndola en el cerrojo de la puerta. Se abrió con un ligero chirrido de protesta, mostrando la oscura habitación. Tanteó en el interior de la pared hasta encontrar el pequeño interruptor de luz situado en su interior, a la izquierda de la puerta. La vieja bombilla del techo parpadeó tímidamente hasta encenderse con una tenue luz amarillenta.

Alice se dejó caer en la cama exhausta mentalmente. Ya no tenia nada con que ocupar su tiempo. Antes de salir ya había hecho todos los deberes, adelantado los de los siguientes días; ya había estudiado para varios exámenes y no sabia que hacer. Quería ir a la biblioteca para coger un nuevo libro, aunque ya se los hubiera leído casi todos; al menos distraería la cabeza; pero a esas horas estaba cerrada. Suspiró frustrada. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado observando el vacío colchón de al lado derecho. Podía haber compartido la habitación con alguien como todas sus compañeras; pero todas ya tenían una. Nadie estaba solo. Solo ella. Nadie querría ir con ella. Volvió la cabeza otra vez mirando al techo blanco con manchas de humedad. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama; quitándose los zapatos de cuero negro y los largos calcetines negros que le llegaban por la rodilla, seguidamente de la falda del mismo color, dejándolos encima del baúl situado al suelo a los pies de la cama, y poniéndose unos gruesos pantalones grises de pijama. A continuación se quitó la camisa blanca dejándola junto la falda y los calcetines; cubriéndose el torso con el jersey azul oscuro de pijama, a conjunto del pantalón.

Se alzó de la cama, apartando la gruesas cortinas de la ventana para observar unos instantes la luna llena brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, sola en el cielo, sin estrellas. Corrió las bastas cortinas, dirigiéndose otra vez hacia la estrecha cama. Se hundió en las ásperas sábanas blancas mientras los muelles de hierro de la cama protestaban con chirridos. Alice se puso de lado en posición fetal cerrando los ojos; esperando que las dulces alas de Morfeo la envolvieran en su sueño profundo

...

Se despertó con los cuatro golpes en la puerta de la supervisora como cada mañana. Se levantó de la cama entre bostezos. Cogió su pequeño neceser saliendo de la habitación, mientras se dirigía a los baños del fondo del pasillo. Como cada día risas y comentarios de sus compañeras envolvieron el baño. Alice se dirigió hasta uno de los grifos desocupados lavándose los dientes. Se aclaró la boca con agua y seguidamente se refrescó el rostro. Cogió el cepillo para el pelo y se peinó con rapidez su larga melena castaña y ondulada más abajo de sus hombros. Guardó los cepillos y la pasta de dientes y volvió a su habitación sin decir palabra ni mirar a nadie. Se vistió con rapidez con el uniforme de cada día y salió de la habitación cerrando con llave. Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor. Esperó su turno para que le dieran el almuerzo como cada comida, y se sentó en la misma silla de siempre.

Observó las tostadas para untar con mantequilla o mermelada y el gran tazón de leche. Cogió una tostada sin ponerle nada encima y la empezó a mordisquear distraidamente. De repente, empezó a notar como si alguien no le quitase los ojos de encima. Aunque sabía que era imposible. Negó con la cabeza. Recorrió con la mirada a su derecha sus compañeras que extrañamente casi no se las oía. No dejaban de cuchichear, soltar risitas y mirar la mesa de enfrente de los chicos. Alice miró en la misma dirección de ellas sin comprender nada.

Se quedó paralizada. En una esquina de la mesa estaban sentados tres chicos que nunca antes había visto. Todos ellos con la piel muy pálida; como si nunca antes le hubiera tocado el sol. Sus rostros eran de rasgos delicados pero duros y fríos; dos sonreían abiertamente mientras no dejaban de hablar animadamente, uno era pelirrojo con el pelo corto por la nuca y desfilado, levantado con gomina hacia arriba como la moda actual y los ojos verdes y vivaces; el que hablaba con él era rubio, un rubio casi blanco, con el mismo peinado que el anterior pero el flequillo lo llevaba ligeramente de lado y los ojos azules cristalinos. El que estaba a la derecha de ellos se mantenía inexpresivo. Su pelo era negro como la noche, y rebelde, desfilado en todas direcciones cayéndole ligeros mechones por la frente y corto por la nuca. Los labios eran finos y también pálidos, ahora rectos y serios. Sus ojos eran tan o más oscuros que su pelo y estaban fijos en su dirección. Se giró pensando que había alguien detrás de ella, era imposible que la mirara; nadie lo hacia tan fijamente; solo con desprecio o ignorancia. Pero la miraba a ella. Fijamente. Notó una extraña sensación subiendo por la boca de su estomago. Se horrorizó. ¿Que le ocurría? Sintió un súbito rubor cubrirle las pálidas mejillas; expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, envolviéndola en una dulce calidez. Nunca se había sentido así. Apartó la mirada nerviosamente, dirigiéndola otra vez a su plato; dejando la tostada ligeramente mordisqueada otra vez en él, incapaz de comer más. Se levantó con rapidez de la silla, haciendo ruido al arrastrar las gastadas patas de esta contra el suelo. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, incluyendo a los dos que poco antes estaban hablando animadamente; haciendo gemir a Alice de frustración. Salió con rapidez de la sala, notando todos los ojos de sus compañeros y compañeras clavados en ella. Corrió hasta su habitación mientras, sacando la llave de su bolsillo, pudo ver como las manos le temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo. ¿Como podía ocurrirle esto tan solo con un vulgar chico?

Consiguió abrir la puerta mientras entraba con rapidez y la cerraba detrás de si. Intentó tranquilizar su acelerada respiración apoyando su espalda detrás de la puerta. Se dejó caer en la cama hundiendo el rostro en la dura almohada. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha respirando entrecortadamente; acostumbrando sus ojos a la tenue luz de la mañana que iluminaba levemente la habitación. Abrió los ojos como platos. La cama de su derecha estaba hecha. Al igual que las dos camas que habían nuevas; con un baúl lleno a los pies de cada cama. Se levantó lentamente; paso a paso, hasta llegar delante de una de ellas. Observó las mismas sabanas blancas que utilizaba ella. Limpias y listas para ser usadas. Su mirada se desvió hacia el viejo baúl de madera a los pies de esta. No debía hacerlo. Pero nadie la había avisado de unas nuevas compañeras. Tenia el derecho...¿no?

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, oyó como la puerta se abría con un leve chirrido. Se giró asustada; sin oír ningún paso que delatara la presencia de alguien. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, notando como las piernas, a duras penas la sostenían. Cerró y abrió los labios, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella. En su habitación. Alice observó los mismos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que poco antes la miraban al igual que ahora y decidió observarlo detenidamente, al igual que sus dos compañeros. Los tres eran muy altos. Debía de llegarles hasta los hombros. Observó los pálidos rostros de cada uno,y el de los ojos oscuros, como antes inexpresivo.

- ¿ Tu debes de ser Alice Madison no?- dijo el chico pelirrojo felizmente acercándose un paso hacia ella-

Ella retrocedió al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta del leve acento extranjero; extendiendo la C más de lo normal. Siguió sin abrir la boca observándolo.

- ¿Esta debe de ser tu habitación no?- siguió mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en ella divertido-

Alice asintió mecánicamente.

- Bien- sonrió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura-porque a partir de hoy somos tus nuevos compañeros de habitación- exclamó emocionado-

Alice desvió la mirada de sus perfectos dientes y magnifica sonrisa. ¿Nuevos compañeros de habitación? ¿Ellos? Gimió aterrorizada. Vio como una de las perfectas cejas del chico pelirrojo y el chico rubio se arqueaban. Encima había gemido en voz alta. Era peor que una película de terror, aún que ahora que lo pensaba, no veía ninguna desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Me parece que no hemos sido presentados formalmente- prosiguió el chico pelirrojo sin darle importancia- Me llamo Andrew- sonrió aún mas, acercándose a ella hasta dejar pocos centímetros de distancia, dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha-

Alice trastabilló hasta quedar sentada encima del baúl sintiéndose aturdida y desconcertada.

-Pues si que hueles bien- soltó una risita-

Alice pudo ver como los ojos del chico del pelo oscuro lanzaban a Andrew una mirada de advertencia. El chico rubio negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Él es Christopher- dijo señalando al chico rubio mientras este inclinaba la cabeza como saludo sonriendo-y él es Drake- señaló al chico de pelo oscuro con un movimiento de cabeza-

Alice desvió los ojos hacia el oscuro personaje, el más corpulento y oscuro de todos; que mantenía su rostro inexpresivo mirándola con sus ojos penetrantes. Notó como la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas y todo su alrededor se tornaba borroso. Antes de caer al suelo notó como unos brazos la sostenían.


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿Creéis que está muerta?-_

_-¡ Cómo quieres que este muerta Andrew!- exclamó horrorizado- ¡no me asustes anda! ¿No ves como respira?- suspiró audiblemente aliviado- ¡mira, mira parece que vuelve en si!_

Alice abrió ligeramente los ojos viendo el rostro pálido y sonriente de Andrew. Cerró los ojos con frustración. No era ningún sueño. Eran reales. Notó una mano fría ponerse sobre su frente.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre,- murmuró Andrew extrañado- ¿te encuentras mejor?- su perfecta y lisa frente se contrajo de preocupación-

-Me parece...- tosió para evitar la voz ronca-

-¡ Drake trae agua!- exclamó-

Al instante notó como la incorporaban ligeramente pasándole un brazo por detrás de la espalda; y le ponían un vaso entre los labios. Bebió ávidamente hasta quedar satisfecha. Vio como Andrew se sentaba a su lado derecho en la cama sonriendo. Se fijó que Drake estaba en una esquina de la habitación, apoyando la espalda en la pared, cruzando los brazos y las piernas. Christopher estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama de pie.

-Podríais... ¿ Podrías explicarme como que sois mis compañeros de habitación ?- consiguió decir Alice dignándose a hablar-

Andrew y Chris sonrieron mientras que Drake se mantenía igual, paseando la mirada distraidamente por la habitación.

- Es una historia muy larga- dijo Chris sonriendo divertido-

- Tengo tiempo- lo cortó Alice- además, sois chicos, y yo soy una chica- sonrió satisfecha- no podemos compartir habitación-

Andrew y Chris siguieron mirándose divertidos. Drake levantó la mirada poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a pasearla distraído.

- No hay más habitaciones- concluyó Andrew- Y en la tuya no había nadie así que...- Le guiñó un ojo-

-¡ Pero son normas del internado!- protestó Alice- y tres chicos y una chica en una habitación es...-

- Tranquila, no vamos a comerte...aún- dijo Andrew soltado una risita divertido de su comentario-

Chris lo miró con una mirada de advertencia; mientras que Drake lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿ Qué?- murmuró enfurruñado- ¿ Acaso he dicho algo malo?- miró a Alice sonriendo- tan solo he dicho que no nos la vamos a comer ya que..

- Basta ya Andrew-

La voz grave y autoritaria de Dake hizo silenciar a Adrew de golpe. Este último y Chris lo miraron serios. Alice abrió los ojos como platos oyéndolo hablar por primera vez; ignorando las miradas que se cruzaban entre ellos. Al igual que los otros, tenía un ligero acento extranjero; pero su grave y sensual voz penetró en su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse.

-Tan solo bromeaba Drake...- protestó Andrew haciendo morros-

Drake resopló.

Andrew le giró la cara mirando unos instantes a Alice, tirando ligeramente de la manga de su camisa. Alice fijó la mirada en él desconcertada. Andrew acercó los labios en el oído de ella.

-Drake es el mas borde de mis hermanos, no le hagas caso- chasqueó la lengua- pero claro como es el mayor pues se siente superior a nosotros y es un viejales- negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos divertido- ¡Ah! Y un aguafiestas aburrido- murmuró mirándolo de reojo-

Alice oyó como Chris soltaba una carcajada; ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Drake puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su actitud pasiva. Se quedó quieta. ¿Había dicho hermanos? ¿Todos ellos eran hermanos? No se parecían ni físicamente ni en carácter; absolutamente en nada.

Oyó como sonaba la campana del medio día, hora de comer.

Abrió los ojos horrorizada.¡ Se había saltado todas las clases de la mañana! Salió de la cama dando un bote.

-¡ Me he saltado todas las clases!- exclamó horrorizada-

Empezó a corretear por la habitación buscando los libros de texto necesarios.

-Ah eso,- dijo Andrew- la coordinadora ya lo sabe- sonrió- hoy tienes día libre para explicarnos como va esto y enseñárnoslo-

Alice suspiró. Seria un día muy largo; al igual que todos los siguientes.

...

Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza. Rezó para que se olvidaran de ella, como siempre había sido en su rutina. Pero ya sabia que no ocurriría. La voz inagotable de Andrew seguía oyéndose indefinidamente, mientras todos los pares de ojos de las chicas estaban fijos en ella. Se hundió instintivamente en la silla, esperando que la tierra la tragara; pero no ocurría. ¿Por que Andrew se tenia que sentar a su lado precisamente? Suspiró de resignación. Miró hacia su izquierda donde estaban sentados Christopher y Drake. Ya podría haberse sentado Chris que no hablaba tanto... o Drake... Negó con la cabeza apartando la mirada del oscuro chico. Se sorprendió notando como la mano que tenia en la mesa, era capturada. Se giró mirando fijamente a Andrew arqueando una ceja. Él seguía sonriendo abiertamente con su blanca dentadura. Alice intentó apartar la mano con una sonrisa tensa notando más aún las miradas envidiosas y furiosas de sus compañeras. Fue como intentar mover una montaña. No la movió ni un centímetro.

-Señorita Madison y señor...-

-Armand- la cortó el chico con una sonrisa radiante mirando a la profesora, sin dejar la mano de Alice- Andrew Armand-

La profesora tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

-Si... esto...- se aclaró la garganta- estén atentos por favor- volvió a darles la espalda prosiguiendo con la clase-

Alice quería desaparecer en ese mismo momento. Nunca le habían llamado la atención en una clase; nunca. Sintió el ligero apretón en la mano de Andrew que seguía sin dejar de sonreír. Puso los ojos en blanco. Miró hacia su izquierda, viendo a Christopher cogiendo apuntes con una excepcional rapidez sin poder ver bien donde tenia la mano; y a Drake mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos negros ardiendo como petróleo líquido. Chris levantó la cabeza y los miró a ambos, haciendo que desviaran las miradas. El timbre sonó. Alice miró su hoja en blanco. Era la primera vez que no apuntaba nada; y la hora le pasaba volando.

Notó como le hacían un tirón en el brazo. Levantó la mirada viendo a Andrew ya levantado.

-Vamos, nos toca descanso Alice- dijo animadamente aún cogido de su mano-

Alice se levantó observando su mano entrelazada con la de él. Pálida y extremadamente fría. Ella siempre había sido bastante pálida de piel, pero el chico la superaba; al igual que sus dos hermanos. Su temperatura corporal era muy baja como podía notar. Salió de la clase con Andrew a su derecha y a Christopher a su izquierda; Drake iba por detrás dejando una distancia.

- Dejame probar una cosa...- murmuró Andrew-

Antes de que Alice pudiera darse cuenta notó los labios de Andrew en su cuello. Notó una leve descarga por todo su cuerpo; hasta los dedos de sus pies, paralizando su respiración unos segundos. Era como si su cuerpo la avisara de algún peligro, aun que sabia que era una tonteria. Pero también noto.. ¿La punta de su lengua? Sin poder entender nada vio como Andrew se apartaba y sonreía abiertamente.

Ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Se fijó como Chris miraba a su hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los ojos de Drake se oscurecieron notablemente mirando fijamente a Andrew demasiado furioso para moverse. Kate se paró delante de ellos con una sonrisa tensa en los labios.

-¡Alice!- exclamó efusivamente mientras le daba un abrazo;demasiado falso para ser verdad- ¿ Que tal?- se apartó mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Andrew, Christopher y Drake- ¿ Los... conoces..?- murmuró parpadeando provocativamente sus largas pestañas y maquillados parpados, mirando a Andrew y haciendo una extraña mueca viéndolos cogidos de la mano-

Alice no se movió. Observó a la chica que tenia delante, con su cola rubia y alta y ojos como zafiros.

-¿Estás con él?- preguntó Kate como si no le interesara, aun que su mirada lo desmentía todo-

La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Alice. Miró a la chica entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios incrédula de que hiciera una pregunta tan estúpida. No hacia nada que los conocía...

- Sí- cortó Andrew- Estamos juntos- rodeó la cintura de Alice con el brazo acercándola contra él mientras hacía su magnífica sonrisa-

Alice se quedó muda, con la boca abierta, incapaz de hablar, sintiéndose como una muñeca de trapo.

Topó contra su duro pecho notando otra vez sus fríos labios; pero esta vez en su mejilla. El musculoso brazo que rodeaba su propia cintura lo notaba como una cuerda entorno a su cuerpo. No entendía nada. Se sentía...

Giró la cabeza hacia Drake que los miraba en silencio con los labios apretados y ojos chispeantes. Quería decirle algo, darle una explicación; sin saber porque. Aún no sabia ni el qué. Christopher los miró en silencio frunciendo ligeramente el ceño desconcertado.

Vio la mirada incrédula de Kate con ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Seguidamente se giró furiosa entre cuchicheos de sus compañeras que la miraban extrañadas.

-¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa Andrew? - susurró Chris alterado-

...

Alice no supo como llegó a la habitación. Notó a Andrew sentado a su lado, hundiendo ligeramente el colchón con su peso. Sintió como le cogía la mano y con el pulgar trazaba lentos y fríos círculos por la parte interna de la palma. Ligeros escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo; aún no se acostumbraba a su baja temperatura corporal. No se acostumbraba a nada.

Los labios duros y helados se posaron el su cuello tiernamente, como una leve caricia; aun que antes de apartarse, parecieron entreabrirse ligeramente. Pero también podía ser su imaginación.

-¿ Por qué yo...?- murmuró Alice sintiéndose de pronto los parpados increíblemente pesados-

Andrew hizo una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Se sorprendió, ya que nunca lo había visto hacer una mueca.

-No todo tiene explicación- acarició su frente resiguiendo la raiz de su cabello castaño y el contorno de su rostro ligeramente ovalado-

Alice notó como él se levantaba de la cama y se apartaba de su lado mientras, como a los pocos segundos oía la puerta abrir y cerrarse silenciosamente; sin ningún chirrido.

...

_Los labios fríos y devoradores se posaron en los suyos; hambrientos y deseosos de arrasarlo todo, tomarlo todo, conquistarlo todo. Alice le respondió con la misma pasión inagotable y salvaje. La débil sabana fue apartada de golpe. Cuerpo contra cuerpo. Alma contra alma. El frío penetró en el cuerpo de la pequeña chica, al contacto con el cuerpo de él; aún cubierto por las ropas. Notaba las manos de él por todo su cuerpo; al igual que su cálido y helado aliento contra su cuello al besarlo. Pero lo notaba distante, reclamando, pero sin dar nada. Alice quería ver el rostro del hermoso hombre de sus sueños; maravillarse. _

_Quiso apartarse ligeramente; viendo su intento frustrado por la fuerza de él, que lo impedía. Suspiró mientras otro de sus muchos estremecimientos le recorrían el cuerpo cuando él posaba la boca abierta en el hueco de su cuello, debajo de la mandíbula. Notó los dientes de él rozarle la piel ligeramente; y Alice notó como el cuerpo de él empezaba a temblar y apretaba los labios con fuerza contra su cuello. Se atrevió a alzar las manos hasta su pelo; notándolo espeso pero sedoso y ligeramente corto a la vez; tiró levemente de los mechones de su nuca. Oyó como él hacia un ruido extraño; parecido a un gruñido. Bajó las manos por su pecho notándolo extremamente duro como el granito debajo de la delgada camisa; pareciendo los modelos que acostumbraban a salir por la tele, o los sex- symbols de la playa. Pero era diferente, era frío pero ardiente a la vez._

_Notó como él le cogía las manos apartándolas de su pecho, situándolas a cada lado de la cama a la altura de la cabeza; aprisionándolas con las suyas duras y heladas._

_Sintió el frío aliento de él en su oído haciéndole ligeras cosquillas; seguidamente le aprisionó el lóbulo con los dientes. Alice soltó una exclamación de sorpresa notando los espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo._

_-Esto es solo un sueño..- murmuró la voz grave y ronca de él- pero serás mía, aún que me cueste siglos conseguirlo...- seguidamente selló la promesa con un ardiente beso en los labios entreabiertos de ella-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooooooooow a todas! siento haber desaparecido de una forma tan repentina, pero he estado con problemas familiares.. y a causa de eso no estaba con ganas ni de pasarme por la pagina:( Sinceramente quiero dar las gracias a Aria; ya que ha sido la que me ha animado a seguir adelante con esto, mil gracias, de verdad!**

Alice se despertó con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso disparado. Notó una regular y fría respiración, y su cabeza debajo de la mandíbula de alguien. Los brazos fuertes que le rodeaban la cintura permanecían fuertemente pegados a ella estrechándola contra su torso. El olor dulzón de Andrew le inundó las fosas nasales haciéndole resoplar de frustración. Apoyó una mano en el pecho de él para apartarlo discretamente; notándolo desnudo; sin camisa. Abrió los ojos como platos. Rozó con sus pies enfundados con gruesos calcetines las piernas de Andrew aguantando la respiración. La expulsó de golpe aliviada notándolas cubiertas por un largo pantalón. Se dispuso a apartar la mano de la piel desnuda de él cuando su pequeña mano fue apresada. Alice alzó el rostro viendo en la oscuridad de la habitación, la gran sonrisa de dientes rectos y perfectos y ojos verdes y chispeantes de malicia. Alice hizo una sonrisa tensa. Notó como Andrew hundía el rostro en su cuello y aspiraba intensa e audiblemente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alice. Oyó como soltaba una de sus risitas y le besaba el hueco del cuello debajo de la mandíbula. Alice gimió. Como en su sueño.

-Andrew debo ir al baño- consiguió decir con voz ahogada-

Andrew retiró los brazos de su cintura permitiéndole incorporarse divertido.

Alice se levantó rápidamente. Vio como una de las otras camas estaba ocupada por Christopher, menos dos, que estaban vacías. Una la de Andrew y la otra... Salió de la habitación encogiéndose de hombros sin querer pensar en ello. Se dirigió al baño y se refrescó el rostro con agua fría. Todo era muy extraño. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de piedra dejándose resbalar hasta quedar encogida. Vio el antiguo reloj colgado en la pared marcando las tres de la madrugada. Suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Se mantuvo un tiempo indefinido en silencio y en la misma posición hasta notarse las piernas y el resto del cuerpo doloridos. Oyó unos leves susurros procedentes del pasillo. Seguidos de algunos silencios y algún que otro gemido. Alice no pudo evitar asomar ligeramente la cabeza por la puerta del baño. Apoyados contra la pared pudo ver a un chico y una chica dando rienda suelta a la pasión. Ella sabia que estaba prohibido; pero también sabia que lo hacían muchas veces. El chico debía ser de los mayores, entre dieciocho y diecinueve; y la chica era de su edad, dieciséis, ya que la había visto muchas veces en clase; con su larga melena negra. Puso los ojos en blanco y los dejó que siguieran. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer para despejar la cabeza. Se dirigió a su salida secreta al fondo del baño, cubierta por una madera. Se puso la gruesa chaqueta escondida al lado. Se miró los pies maldiciéndose internamente. No se había acordado de llevarse ni unas zapatillas; tan solo llevaba los gruesos calcetines de lana gris. Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa; decidiéndose igualmente por salir, no estaría mucho rato; se dijo para si misma; y tampoco haría tanto frío. Al salir fuera un viento helado le traspasó la chaqueta, casi tumbándola al suelo. Se aferró a la rama de un árbol impidiendo la caída. Apretó los labios decidida a no hecharse atrás. Las frías ráfagas de viento le golpeaban el rostro cruelmente como miles de cuchillos traspasándole la piel. Llegó hasta su sitio de siempre acomodándose entre los dos robles milenarios. Ya no se sentía los dedos de los pies ni los de las manos. El cuerpo le temblaba incontrolablemente y los dientes le castañeaban sin poder evitarlo. Suponía también que debía tener los labios morados. Pero le daba igual. ¿Ella siempre quería arriesgarse a todo no? Nada le daba miedo. Todo le daba igual. Desde ese día nefasto. Sintió las lagrimas silenciosas deslizarse por sus heladas mejillas ya insensibles. Se abrazó las rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre ellas. No supo cuándo empezó a llorar ni tampoco cuándo unos fuertes manos le alzaban el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Los oscuros ojos de Drake perforaron los suyos intensamente. Pudo ver como sus finos labios se fruncían al igual que su frente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Vio como se quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba y le colocaba por encima de sus hombros sin decir nada. Alice vio que él, debajo de la chaqueta solo llevaba la camisa de manga corta del uniforme. Quiso negarse pero el temblor incontrolable de su propio cuerpo se lo impidió. Notó como la alzaba en brazos como a una muñeca rota y empezaba a andar. Alice alzó la cara hacia el rostro de él; inescrutable. Llegaron hasta la entrada secreta y pasaron por ella. Alice no supo que decir, sorprendiéndose de que supiera donde estaba. Cogiéndola con un solo brazo cubrió la salida con la madera. Seguidamente le quitó las dos chaquetas y le quitó toda la ropa dejándola solo con la interior. Alice no se sentía bien; no se notaba el cuerpo, ni cuando le quitó la ropa. Estaba peor que hipotermica. Drake la situó debajo de una ducha; y la agua caliente impactó el cuerpo de Alice. No pudo evitar de soltar un grito de dolor notando el agua hirviendo contra su cuerpo helado; como miles de agujas. Drake la cogió antes de que el cuerpo de ella impactara contra el suelo. Alice sintió los fuertes brazos de él sosteniéndola otra vez. Drake se quitó como pudo la camisa arrancándose la mitad de los botones; y situándose con ella en brazos debajo del agua caliente. Los temblores de Alice cesaron notablemente hasta empezar a sentirse su propio cuerpo; realmente dolorido. Notando también los fuertes y duros brazos de Drake. Alzó el rostro hacia el suyo viendo como el agua impactaba contra el cuerpo de él como una roca; y en sus ojos negros y oscuros brillaba una extraña chispa, queriendo asomarse, pero encerrada demasiado profundamente en esa puerta oscura de sus ojos. Alzó una mano apoyándola en su dura y pétrea mejilla. Notó como a Drake le recorría un escalofrío y desviaba la mirada hacia un lado. Alice cogió su rostro entre las dos manos; una a cada lado de sus mejillas y lo acercó al de ella. No supo si fue por curiosidad, necesidad o miedo; pero juntó sus labios con los fríos de él. El cuerpo de Drake se paralizó y empezó a temblar violentamente. Alice le rodeó el cuello con los brazos aún siendo sostenida por él, mientras Drake le respondía el beso ansiosamente.

Alice se paralizó. Era como en el sueño. Eran los mismos labios, también era ese aroma. Alzó las manos hasta su pelo negro,dándose cuenta que era el mismo. Drake ya le estaba recorriendo el cuello con los labios. Alice se apartó de él indicándole que la dejara bajar. Situó los pies descalzos en el suelo quedándose delante de el. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle otra vez el rostro ya que su metro 63 y el 80 de él se notaba la diferencia. Fijó la mirada en los ojos y labios apretados que la miraban de arriba abajo. Se ruborizó acordándose que tan solo llevaba su sujetador blanco a conjunto de las bragas, ahora mojados. Él estaba con los pantalones negros ahora mojados igual que ella y sin camiseta. Se miraron fijamente sin decir nada.

-Será mejor que volvamos, y sobretodo tu- murmuró Drake cortando el silencio- Andrew estará preocupando por tu ausencia- Dicho esto se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta-

La puerta se abrió antes que Drake la tocara; apareciendo la chica morena que Alice había visto antes con el otro chico. Esta se quedó mirando a Drake con la boca abierta sin poder apartar los ojos de su pecho desnudo; y luego fijó la mirada en Alice abriendo los ojos como platos. Alice oyó como Drake maldecía en voz alta viendo como la chica se iba corriendo.

Alice se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer. Drake se quedó mirando la puerta con impotencia. Alice cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente. Intentando poner la mente en blanco rezando que lo que estaba ocurriendo no fuera real. Pero lo era.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí os dejo otra parte de mi querido fic; espero que os vaya siendo interesente! Un gran beso a todos/as!**

**Con cariño Askanya.**

-Drake-

-Mmmm-

-¿Crees que ocurrirá algo malo?-

Alice giró la cabeza hacia la derecha observando el perfil de Drake. Vio como flexionaba una pierna y estiraba la otra inconscientemente.

-Puede- murmuró entre dientes bajando la cabeza para ocultar el rostro-

Un silencio incómodo invadió el baño haciéndose cada vez mas evidente.

-Drake-

-Mmmm-

-¿Esta noche te has metido en mi cama para besarme?-

Drake se atragantó con su propia saliva, entrándole un ataque de tos. Miró a Alice incrédulo con ojos como platos.

-¡¿Que?!- consiguió decir con voz ahogada-

-Que si...

- Ya se lo que has dicho- murmuró entre dientes molesto e irritado- , pero me refiero...-

Se interrumpió observando los grandes ojos color chocolate fijos en él; el pequeño y adorable rostro de ella expectante; a la espera.

-¿¡Drake!?¿¡Alice!?-

Los dos se levantaron con rapidez ,separándose. Alice pudo ver como el rostro de Drake se volvía inexpresivo; como siempre. Pero ella sabia que no era siempre así; había visto el brillo en sus ojos, al igual que sus labios cuando...

- ¿Se puede saber que hacíais?- entró Christopher alterado- Andrew está furioso; y ha entrado una chica diciendo que..-

-Si ya podemos imaginar lo que la chica le ha dicho Andrew- murmuró Drake entre dientes-

Pues no lo sabes bien-murmuró Chris entre dientes-¡Vamos Alice!-

Christopher cogió a Alice de la mano y la arrastró con él saliendo del baño con rapidez; a Alice tan solo le dio tiempo de ver el rostro de Drake inexpresivo como siempre, observándola irse. Solo dando unos pasos, Chris la empujó contra la pared acorralándola con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules cristalinos. Alice se quedó ligeramente desconcertada observándolo, quedándose quieta.

-Dime una cosa- murmuró Chris mientras Alice fijaba la mirada en esos ojos extremadamente claros-¿Drake te ha besado?

Alice notó como la respiración se le cortaba y un intenso rubor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Desvió la mirada con rapidez.

El rostro de Christopher se crispó y se retiró de ella ligeramente dejando algunos centímetros más de distancia. Alice volvió a mirarlo. Entreabrió los labios sorprendida. ¿Sus ojos parecían más negros...? No podía ser. El chico miró hacia un lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza y aspirando profundamente.

-¿O...ocurre algo Chris...?- murmuró Alice-

El chico la miró apenado desviando la mirada rápidamente.

-Nada Alice.. no ocurre nada...-

Antes de que volvieran a empezar a andar Alice pudo cercionarse que tenía los ojos negros.

Cogiendo de la mano a Alice, Chris se dirigió a la habitación de los cuatro. Vieron varia gente rodeando la puerta, compañeras suyas. Alice gimió audiblemente, parándose en seco. Chris se giró.

-Vamos Alice...-

La chica negó con la cabeza con ojos como platos. Chris suspiró de resignación poniendo los ojos en blanco. Retrocedió hasta donde estaba ella, y, pasándole un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y otro por la espalda la alzó en brazos. Alice le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para no caerse. Pudo notar como los tendones del cuello del chico se crispaban. Incapaz de evitarlo acarició los mechones de pelo rubio casi blanco desfilados, que rozaban el cuello de la camiseta de pijama azul oscuro, notando como las manos de él la apretaban más contra si. Alzó la mirada sorprendida viendo los ojos anteriormente azul cristalino,ahora negros fijos en ella.

- ¡Alice!-

La chica y Chris alzaron la cabeza desconectando las miradas. Andrew los observaba inescrutable. Por primera vez no sonreía. Alice no supo por qué; pero sabia que era mala señal. Se dio cuenta que iba sin camiseta, como anteriormente estaba; con unos finos pantalones de pijama azules; y los pies descalzos. Se ruborizó ligeramente. Notó que seguidamente Chris la dejaba de pie en el suelo.

-Tengo que irme- murmuró mientras desaparecía por el pasillo silenciosamente-

Alice siguió con la mirada baja mirándose los dedos de los pies descalzos pero cubiertos por los gruesos calcetines de lana gris. Rezando para que alguien acudiera a ayudarla.

Vio como los pies descalzos de él se situaban delante de ella, rozándolos ligeramente. Notó como su mentón era levantado por el pulgar de él. Los ojos anteriormente verdes eran ahora negros como la tinta; como los de Drake. Entreabrió los labios inconscientemente sorprendida, con ojos como platos.

De repente vio el rostro de él demasiado cerca; notando la respiración fría sobre sus labios. Solo le dio tiempo a formar un -no- mudo con los labios; antes de que los de él se apoderaran de estos.

Era la primera vez que Andrew la besaba de esa manera; nunca la había besado en los labios, siempre en el cuello o la mejilla. Pero este beso era diferente a todos. Marcaba posesión e salvajismo; Alice temió que la dañara; ya que sus dientes parecían ser capaces de hacer sangrar sus tiernos labios.

Notó como las manos de él subían por la cintura acariciándole el cuerpo ansiosamente, llegando a la parte baja de la espalda, y bajando más. Alice intentó apartarse pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que no lo consiguió mover ni un centímetro. Al momento Andrew se paró en seco; apartándose ligeramente de ella para cogerla como anteriormente Christopher la había cogido. Pudo ver las miradas incrédulas de Kate y la chica morena, seguida de las demás; mientras Andrew a llevaba a la habitación en brazos.

La habitación estaba oscura; completamente. Notó como Andrew la dejaba en el suelo y volvía a estrecharla contra si con ligeros gemidos ansiosos. Alice no veía nada y sintió miedo por primera vez. No sabia por qué. Andrew siguió acariciándola lentamente mientras volvía a apoderarse de sus labios; los besos fueron descendiendo por el cuello de Alice; notando en cada beso una ligera succión cada vez mas larga. Ella no podía moverse, notaba el cuerpo paralizado mientras su mente gritaba de pánico. El cuerpo de Andrew empezó a temblar notablemente contra el de Alice. La chica sin saber que hacer tanteó hasta apoyar las manos en el pecho de él tímidamente. Una fuerte sacudida se apoderó del cuerpo de este, interpretando ese gesto como una invitación,mientras, soltando una especie de gruñido parecido al de Drake, con una rapidez sobrenatural empujaba a la chica tumbándola de golpe en la cama. Alice soltó un gemido. Andrew se volvió a apoderar violentamente de sus labios, mordiéndolos brutalmente sin control. Alice soltó ligeros gemidos de dolor acallados por los labios de Andrew. Alice sintió en su boca el sabor dulce y óxido de su propia sangre. Oyó un extraño gruñido salvaje procedente de la garganta de Andrew, notando como la lengua de él se introducía en su boca pidiendo más. Alice, saliendo por fin de su estado de xoc empezó a golpear el pecho de él con fuerza para que se apartara de ella, notando la fía incursión en su boca . Andrew ni se inmutó; mientras Alice notaba como succionaba convulsibamente la sangre que salia de la herida abierta de su labio. La chica se horrorizó. ¿ Que significaba todo aquello ?

Andrew deslizó los labios por el cuello de ella incapaz de soportar más la agonía que lo consumía, pasando la lengua por la lisa y salada piel de su blanco cuello. Podía oír los gemidos de protesta de ella, la débil resistencia que imponía... Ahhh... el dulce olor al miedo de la presa, el miedo de un ser vivo, de la caza. Las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron analizando con fruición todo lo dicho; sin poder evitarlo frotó su nariz contra la piel lisa y suave; absorbiendo la dulce fragancia que lo volvía loco. El irresistible olor de la sangre fresca, humana; el pecado prohibido. Notó el familiar cosquilleo en los colmillos a la espera de perforar la dulce carne de la presa... Aliviando su sed y tormento. Abrió los labios contra el cuello de ella en la dulce fuente de placer prohibida, soltando un gruñido de placer.


	5. Chapter 5

La puerta se abrió con un ruidoso estruendo, impactando contra la pared, haciendo saltar la vieja pintura;seguido de un gruñido gutural.

Drake se abalanzó sobre Andrew haciendo que la inconsciente Alice quedara desparramada por el suelo; ignoraron el pequeño accidente, centrándose en la fuerte pelea entre ellos dos. Drake se había situado encima de su hermano, que lo tenia tumbado en el suelo, inmovilizándole los brazos con sus piernas y asestándole puñetazos en el rostro sin control. Sus ojos eran completamente negros como la tinta, sus labios siempre serios se retiraban para mostrar los poderosos y blancos colmillos.

Andrew mostró los suyos intentado liberarse de las piernas de Drake, que le aprisionaban los brazos. Soltó un siseo entrecerrando los ojos. Un puñetazo de él le ladeó el rostro, seguido de más.

Dentro de todo el caos Drake sintió unos férreos brazos apartándolo de encima de Andrew. La furia lo cegaba. No podía ver nada más que no fuera...

-¡ Basta Drake! ¡Basta!-

Los gritos suplicantes de Chris lo fueron ayudando a salir de la ceguera de furia; encontrándose con el rostro lleno de sangre de Andrew. Entreabrió los labios, notando ya los colmillos en su sitio, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de dejar de observar a su hermano, que lo miraba des del suelo con una sonrisa torcida. Observó sus puños aún cerrados cubiertos por la sangre de él. Se levantó apartándose de él como si quemara, retrocediendo torpemente,trastabillando con sus propios pies hasta topar con los pies de una cama, dejándose caer sentado en esta, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos aún llenas de sangre.

Chris ayudó a Andrew a incorporarse oyendo los gruñidos de dolor de este. Vio como fijaba la mirada detrás de él. Chris giró la cabeza sin soltar a su hermano para observar lo que en el rostro de Andrew había provocado una media sonrisa.

-A...li..ce...- consiguió murmurar Andrew antes de empezar a toser violentamente-

Alice había conseguido incorporarse, aún sin poder creérselo; tras haber observado la violenta pelea al caer al suelo y volver en si. Y algo más. Eran vampiros. Si, los que salen en los libros y películas de miedo, en lo que ella nunca había creído. Ahora podía admitir que estaba loca. Todo esto era una pesadilla que pronto despertaría, que volvería a la misma rutina de siempre, la misma solitaria rutina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza permaneciendo unos segundos así. Volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con los mismos ojos azules de Chris que como anteriormente, la miraba paralizado sosteniendo a Andrew medio incorporado que no dejaba de toser. Avanzó hasta ellos agachándose para apartar los brazos de Chris sustituyéndolos con los suyos en completo silencio. Fijó la mirada en el magullado y sangrante rostro de Andrew. Una amago de sonrisa intentó asomarse de ente los labios de este, convirtiéndose en una mueca de dolor. Notaba los ojos de Chris clavados en ella. Y también los de Drake. Consiguió reprimir la tentación de volverse hacia él, incorporando completamente a Andrew, con la ayuda de Christopher, lo llevaron entre los dos hasta su cama, y lo tumbaron con delicadeza. Alice apartó un mechón pelirrojo que se había quedado pegado en la frente de Andrew durante la pelea. Este le cogió la mano consiguiendo intentar sonreír abiertamente, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura; mientras soltaba chispas de picardía por sus ojos verdes y brillantes. Alice sonrió incrédula. Andrew era capaz de sonreír en los peores momentos.

Besó con delicadeza la frente fría de Andrew, dejándolo sorprendido, mientras este, empezaba a trazar círculos en la palma de la mano de Alice, con sus dedos fríos y pétreos, con una sonrisa de éxtasis en sus labios pálidos. Alice pidió a Chris que le trajera un balde con agua y una toalla para limpiarle el rostro y las heridas . Chris marchó asintiendo con la cabeza ruborizado. Dándose ánimos a si misma consiguió girarse hacia Drake; quedándose paralizada por la expresión de su rostro. Notaba como el cuerpo le empezaba a temblar; no sabía si era de miedo, frío, o su propio cuerpo incontrolable por las emociones acumuladas durante tanto tiempo.

Drake no apartaba la mirada de ellos dos; no aparataba la mirada de sus manos cogidas, del beso de ella en la frente de su hermano, la dulzura y delicadeza con lo que lo trataba y cuidaba. No podía aguantarlo más. Si seguía allí acabaría cometiendo alguna estupidez, como siempre le ocurría en momentos como ese. Se levantó fijando la mirada en los ojos de ella fijos también en los suyos.

Alice tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar de frustración, impotencia y ira. La mirada de frío desprecio de él la destrozaba por dentro. Parecía culparla de algo; algo que ella no sabía, que no había hecho. Era una mirada de dolor, frustración, incredulidad, oscura, vacía. Inconscientemente soltó la manos de Andrew, viendo la mueca sarcástica de Drake en verlo. Lágrimas querían deslizarse por su rostro, para empezar a caer, pero sin final, vaciarse del dolor acumulado. Parpadeó para contenerlas mientras se volvía a morder el labio inferior con fuerza. Vio como la mirada de Drake se desviaba unos segundos hacia Andrew y volvían a ella. Alice hizo lo mismo encontrándose con la mirada de Andrew clavada en ellos. Volvió a girar el rostro hacia Drake, abriendo los labios para querer hablar, decir muchas cosas, explicarse. Tan solo los volvió a cerrar viendo entrar a Chris con el balde de agua y la toalla. Desvió los ojos hacia el suelo oyendo como la puerta se abría y cerraba por segunda vez, pero esta vez, sin que se volviera a abrir.

...

Drake respiró el aire frío de la noche, queriendo sentirlo, pero solo notó aire pasar por sus fosas nasales, las vías respiratorias y acumularse en sus pulmones sin necesidad, inutilizables. Se dio cuenta que aún no se había puesto ni una camisa desde el baño. Se enfureció en pensar en ello. Golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol cercano, perforándolo con el puño, dejando la profunda marca en este. Se miró los nudillos cubiertos de sangre con las heridas abiertas y recientes del golpe y como ellas mismas se cerraban. Soltó una carcajada histérica. Su hermano se lo sabía montar bien, haciéndose pasar por débil y sabiendo que todas esas heridas no eran más que meros rasguños. Notó como la furia y la ira volvían a acumularse dentro de él, preparándolo para matar. Dejó que todo lo acumulado saliera de su cuerpo. Un gruñido inhumano se escapó de entre sus labios, abriéndolos completamente, dejando al descubierto los poderosos y blancos colmillos. La vista se le agudizaba, con su pupila cubriendo completamente sus ojos de negro; el olfato podía detectar cualquier cosa, cualquier ser de sangre caliente,de vida. Aspiró profundamente dejándose llevar por su instinto,su naturaleza asesina. Unos latidos rítmicos y pausados le llamaron la atención, bombeando la sangre con frenesí. Sonrió siniestramente relamiéndose los labios. Apoyó las manos en el suelo situándose en posición de salto. Con las piernas se dio impulso, saltando a una altura imposible para cualquier humano. Dejándose llevar por sus sentidos llegó hasta la presa. El pequeño cervatillo intuyó el peligro y echó a correr. Antes que pudiera correr más de cuatro metros; las poderosas mandíbulas del cazador habían apresado su cuello, hundiendo los colmillos en la fuente de alimento, soltando un profundo gruñido de placer. Podía notar como el cálido líquido se esparcía por su cuerpo, pidiendo más, hasta extasiarse, hasta verse saciado; dejando que la naturaleza salvaje hiciera su curso.

...

Drake permanecía sentado en uno de los pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos, dejando que el poco alimento ingerido calmara su ansia, borrara su dolor, calmara su furia e ira. Se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto, apoyando la cabeza en la dura pared cerrando los ojos. Sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza ni abrir los ojos, podía escuchar perfectamente unos pasos acercándose hacia él. Siguió en la misma posición; podía oír el rítmico latido del corazón joven y fuerte de los humanos; algo que no tenía él, que deseaba tener. Podía notar el nerviosismo del sujeto, por los rápido bombeo de la sangre con el pulso y la respiración acelerada. Notó como su ansia volvía; no había saciado su sed, su hambre de más. El tímido carraspeo hizo que abriera los ojos. La chica ya se había parado delante suyo, como había podido intuir. Alzó la vista ligeramente, encontrándose con los ojos azules de la chica llamada Kate. Vio que llevaba la larga melena rubia y lisa suelta por los hombros, su pequeño rostro ovalado de piel morena por el sol resaltaba sus ojos y el pelo; tan solo llevaba un delgado camisón corto por medio muslo; podía saber la calidad del tejido sin tocarlo. Sabía que no era casualidad que vistiera así. Realmente la chica era hermosa; no lo podía negar; pero, solo físicamente, superficialmente. Era la típica chica, como decían los chicos del siglo actual, para pasar el rato.

- Veo que estas aquí solo...bueno, no se si esperas a alguien o...- empezó la chica jugando con un mechón de su pelo rubio haciéndose pasar por tímida, fijando la mirada en el suelo-

Drake siguió mirándola inexpresivo sin decir nada.

- Y me preguntaba...-siguió la chica fijando la mirada en él, pasándola por todo su torso desnudo hasta su rostro- si te apetecía venir a mi habitación, ya que bueno, mi compañera está ocupada con su novio... y bueno...- la chica hizo una sonrisa insinuante-

Drake entendía perfectamente la insinuación, esa chica quería que le calentaran la cama. Siguió observándola inexpresivo, fijándose que el delgado camisón solo cubría una parte del escote; y desde abajo las vistas eran agradables. Un incomodo silencio invadió el pasillo. Drake se dio cuenta que la chica esperaba una respuesta, de pie, delante de él. No sabía que hacer para que lo dejara en paz. Podía notar la incomodidad de ella. La miró por ultima vez, y volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando que se fuera y lo dejara en paz. Notó como la chica se sentaba encima suyo y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, apretándose contra él. Drake abrió los ojos con rapidez mientras los labios de la chica ya se habían posado en los suyos. Eran unos labios expertos, suaves y llenos. La chica sabia lo que hacia. Él le dejó hacer mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho y le abría los labios con la lengua. Drake no sentía absolutamente nada. Solo los labios de esa chica explorando los suyos. Podía notar como al contrario que él, la chica quería más. Se levantó ágilmente seguido de la chica que lo guiaba hacia su dormitorio. Miró hacia atrás. No valía la pena pensar en ello. Se desahogaría en la creída y egocéntrica chica que lo tenía cogido del brazo mientra entraban por la puerta de la habitación de esta y se cerraba detrás de si.

...

Alice mantenía la vista en un punto fijo; en silencio e inexpresiva mientras limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Andrew. Podía sentir los ojos de este último y Chris encima suyo; pero ya no le afectaba; ya no le ponía nerviosa.

-¿No nos vas a preguntar nada?-

La pregunta en voz alta de Andrew la cogió desprevenida, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Que tendría que preguntar?- susurró con voz monótona sin moverse ni un centímetro-

- Bueno, ahora que sabes que no somos humanos, es decir que somos vampiros...-dejó la frase en el aire-

El silencio volvió a ocupar la habitación.

-¿¡Es que no tienes miedo?!¿¡No tienes nada que decir!?- soltó Andrew incapaz de aguantarse-

Alice levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿A caso tengo motivos para ello?- Andrew entreabrió los labios volviéndolos a cerrar sin saber que decir-

-Tan solo estamos preocupados por ti Alice...-murmuró Chris mientras ella se giraba hacia él- No has reaccionado de ninguna manera y no sabemos...

-¿ Que pensabais que haría?- preguntó Alice sorprendida-

Ni Chris ni Andrew supieron que responder; tan solo cruzaron las miradas. Alice terminó de limpiarle la sangre, dándose cuenta, que las heridas se habían cerrado solas; como si no hubiera ocurrido nada; volviendo a ser el rostro perfecto de Andrew. Se levantó de la cama dejando la toalla manchada de sangre dentro del balde con agua a un lado.

-Voy a dormir; mañana será otro día- se hundió entre las mantas de su humilde cama cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como si de esa manera pudiera huir de la realidad-

...

Drake permanecía aún tumbado en la cama, mirando las manchas amarillentas del techo, notando los delicados brazos rodearle el torso con el esbelto cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, percibiendo la rítmica respiración dormida de esta. No podía negar que había sido algo entretenido; para los humanos era algo excitante y agotador; aunque para él era un mero entretenimiento. Observó el rostro dormido de la humana. Ya no tenía porque seguir allí; ya le había dado lo que quería. Se levantó de la cama en silencio, apartando los brazos pegados a su cuerpo. Se enfundó los calzoncillos y los pantalones con extrema rapidez; y seguidamente, salió por la puerta.

...


End file.
